


Bran and Meera are good sports, until they're not

by Neutralfan



Series: Connected Bran Stark/Meera Reed Stories [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adult Humor, Blind Date, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Post-Break Up, Pranks, Shenanigans, Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralfan/pseuds/Neutralfan
Summary: Valentine's Day approaches, but with unexpected guests and lonely hearts how will Bran and Meera celebrate their first Valentine's Day? Why is Osha mildly afraid of them? And why is Howland calling Meera?





	Bran and Meera are good sports, until they're not

“Mum, do you and Dad do stuff for Valentines day?” Meera asked her mother. Jianna Reed looked up from whatever it was that she was cutting off camera. They were video chatting the elder Reed showing the younger how to make a family recipe that Meera had asked about. 

“That depends on what you are asking me.” Jianna’s replied, eyebrow arching suggestively. 

“Ew, no not ‘Stuff’,” she said, using air quotes to emphasis her point, “I mean, do you go out to dinner, does Dad get you something, or vise versa?” 

“We tend to do something special, not necessarily on the day but we do something special sometime around the date. Why do you ask?” 

“Bran just texted and asked when I finish up work on the fourteenth, I’m guessing that he’s going to want to do something special for our first Valentines day.” 

Jianna nodded with a smile on her face, “He seems like a sweet young man.” 

Meera snorted and shook her head, “Now if I could just get Dad to agree with us we’d be golden.” 

Mother and daughter shared a laugh, they both knew that while Howland did seem to enjoy Bran as a person, he would prefer him not date his daughter. Bran took this in stride attempting to win the elder male over. 

“Does he do all the planning or is it a joint effort?” Meera asked. 

“Well now it’s more of a joint effort, but back in the early years your Dad would do all the planning. That got stopped the year that you and Jojen both got some stomach bug at the same time. He came home expecting to take me out to dinner and I nearly hit him over the head with a bag of questionable fluids in it when he tried to get me to go.” 

Meera’s eyes widened she could just envision her mother doing just, “So is it like less romantic that way?” 

Jianna smiled, it was the kind of smile that one who had all the information would give when they decided to play coy. “No. I find that it’s rather romantic, though some might disagree. Everyone is different.” 

 

Meera thought about what her mother had said for the rest of the evening, putting off answering Bran’s question while she did so. Wavering back and forth on how to deal with the question. It wasn’t just a question of when she’d been finished working, her answer would set the tone for the evening. 

She was still fretting over it when Jojen knocked on her bedroom door his eyes on the phone in his hand.  
“Mer, is there something wrong with your fingers?” 

Meera considered ignoring her brother, “Bran’s not asking, Mum is, she texted you an hour ago.” 

“But you know about Bran?” Meera said sharply as she reached for her phone only to discover that it’s battery was dead. She sighed. 

“Well yeah, she mentioned what the text was about to me. On second though maybe Dad is the one texting me.” Jojen’s brow furrowed at the thought. 

Meera plugged her phone in, after a few seconds missed messages started popping up. The one from her Mom was at the bottom, she had gotten one from her Dad with no subject line, most likely done intently, and another one from Bran. 

“Do you not like Valentine's day?”

Resisting the urge to tear her fingers through her hair, she instead flopped backwards on her bed. 

“Problem?” Jojen asked, giving Meera a start having expected him to have left the doorway. 

“Girl problems.” She replied. 

“Need me to run to the shoppes?” Jojen asked, concerned. 

Meera smiled her brother would make a great steady boyfriend if he’d just find a girl who was worth his time. He wasn’t shy about being willing to assist her if she needed help with mother nature. But thankfully this wasn’t her issue. 

“Not that kind of girl problem. I haven’t the slightest idea of how to address Valentin’s day with Bran.” 

“Easy, just pick up the phone and talk to him. Be an adult and have a conversation, just like when you talk for hours with Osha, or Mum, or when you call me just to yell at me for using the last spoon.” He gave her a pointed look. 

“You’re never going to let that go are you?” She chortled, a grin sliding in place. 

“Nope,” Jogen replied, with an elongated ‘p’ sound. “Just call him, he’s not a rampallian he’ll work with you if you don’t want to do the vertical tango.” 

Meera sat up eyes wide, Jojen met her gaze his casual state not moved by what he’d just said, despite that his sister might kill him in a matter of a few minutes.   
“Go.” 

“Going.” He said, not even bothering to hide his smirk as he left the room, whilst also dodging the pillow that was launched at his head. 

 

. . . 

Bran was working overtime on a project that was behind schedule, he wanted to get it set up before he went to bed for the evening. It was slow going as his mind kept drifting off. His eyes were also prone to wandering away from his laptop screen and down to his phone.   
She still hadn’t replied to his texts, it was worrying as Meera tended to let him know if she wasn’t able to text or call at a given point. Sometimes it took an hour to get that type of text but it had never gone on for six hours before. He was sorely tempted to text Jojen to check that she was alright. He didn’t want to put his friend in the middle of the issue though, he wanted to be able to work things out with Meera himself without a go between.   
His phone rang, the screen lighting up with a familiar face on it he picked up the phone to answer it. 

“Hey Ari,” Bran greeted his sister. 

“What’s up four eyes?” Bran shook his head at his sister, knowing that she used the moniker with love rather than as an insult. 

“Work, you?” 

“I’m ferrying to Brighton this week and need a place to crash for a few days, think you could put up with me?” 

“Depends, when?” Bran said distractedly as he put her on speaker so he could pull up his calendar app. 

“Thirteenth through the fifteenth, with me flying out late on the fifteenth.” She paused, “Oh, that’s over couples day, I’ll book a hotel.” 

Bran pinched the bridge of his nose, “No you can stay here, it’ll work.” 

“You don’t need to re-arrange your plans for me.” He could almost see her waving her hand flippantly, he wondered momentarily where she was at that moment. 

“You at yours?” He asked, deciding to take a bit of a risk as he hadn’t talked to Meera about telling anyone in his family about her past relationship and how it was effecting their current one. 

Honestly it didn’t effect it too much in his opinion, they did couple things together, kissed, held hands, cuddled during movies, they just hadn’t taken the step that Arya was implying would be going on during Valentin’s day. After Christmas he had no intentions of pushing, after a bit of research on his own and some of the clues that he’d picked up on he came to the conclusion that he should let her bring up the topic of going further in their relationship. At least for now anyway. 

“Yeah, I’m home. Why?” 

Maybe he could frame this in a way that wouldn’t betray Meera’s confidence in him.   
“Meera and I haven’t laid any plans out for Valentin’s day, you’ll be fine to stay here.” 

“So,” he could hear her tone shifting to mischievous, which never boded well, “You don’t think she might want to-” 

“That, is none of your business.” Bran stated flatly, heavily implying that she should back off. If her silence was any indication she got the message. 

“I’m not stupid, I can read between the lines.” She said, a soft edge in her voice. 

His phone buzzed, looking down he could see that Meera had tried to call through. Shoot. 

“Ary, I have to let you go, send me a time you think you’ll be in.” He hurriedly got an agreement out of his sister before hanging up so he could call Meera back. 

He let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding when Meera picked up on the third ring. 

“Hey,” She sounded as if she were tired, “Can you video chat?” 

Bran blinked, that was new, quickly checking that he was wearing clothes with a glance down.   
“Sure, on the phone or computer?” 

“Computer?” 

“Ok give me a minute.” He started the process of putting away the digital files on his laptop before pulling up the video chat. He readjusted his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. No reason to look like he had been stressed out with work before she’d called.   
Meera answered her call her own glasses had slid down her noes, she looked relaxed to him, what with her wearing pants that had cartoon characters all over them while she sat cross legged on her bed. 

“Hey there gorgeous.” He said trying for a smooth flirty smile. He wasn’t quite sure if he’d pulled it off or not as she ended up snorting and shaking her head at him. 

“I’m in my pajamas. Dork.” 

“Well you still look gorgeous in them.” Score, he’d gotten a smile out of her with that. He mentally danced in celebration. 

“Please stop, I wanted to talk about your texts.” She said, biting her lip. Bran leaned back against his couch, mimicking her relaxed position. 

“Ok, Valentin’s day, love it or hate it?” 

Her face screwed up a bit before she schooled it, “I’m neither, I just don’t really know where you’re coming from with it. I like simple.” 

“Ok, so a posh restaurant lit by candles with a formal dress requirement wouldn’t be the best idea?” 

Meera’s eyes widened, “Please tell me you didn’t do that.” 

“I thought about it.” He confessed, “But then I remembered that I had to repair the breaks on my car so that was out.” She looked revealed, he understood from what he’d learned from his brothers those types of gestures while romantic did tend to carry a bit of an implication. They were serious but not I want to propose to you serious. Maybe one day though. 

“Well, thank you for at least thinking of it. I understand that some girls expect that type of gesture, I’m not one of them.” She smiled at him, “I would be happy with a text message.” 

Bran grimaced, “I send text messages to my family, who I might add I’m not dating.” He inwardly winced, that didn’t come off the way he wanted. 

“You mean you don’t want to sleep with any of them?” 

“I didn’t mean that.” He defended. 

“Bran, if that’s not one of your goals in a relationship then I’m a bit concerned about you.” She gave him a stern look. “I don’t want you to view me as you do your sister. Incest is a real turn off for me.” 

He could feel his face heat, “That is most definitely not what I meant. Can we please go back to the original topic?” 

“Sure. How about we do something creative for valentines day?” 

“As in?” He asked as his face started to cool, wondering what she had in mind. 

“Well, instead of a bunch of flowers that’ll fade and be thrown out in a week, we get something that’ll serve as a memory of our fist Valentine’s day together, we could plan the outing together or something?”That didn’t sound so bad. 

“Sounds like fun, what are you thinking?” 

Work could wait, he just wanted to keep talking with Meera like this. They laid out a loose plan for the holiday before catching up with what they’d done all day, talking until Bran’s computer battery warned him that it was running out of juice. 

. . . 

Bran sat on the hood of his car watching the planes take off, Arya had landed around an hour ago and was finishing up fine details. He didn’t mind waiting, it gave him time to plan. He and Meera had planed not only their own date but had set up a blind date for Jojen, that is if Arya was willing. She still might be waiting for her ex to come to his senses. Bran wasn’t holding his breath for that, Gendry had gamboled and lost as far as he was concerned. His brothers agreed with him, Sansa still thought there might be something to salvage though; her opinion was taken with a kilo of salt as she was still engaged to a guy who’s job was taxidermy. (Not that there’s anything wrong with that, it just added another level of creepy to him.) 

Right now though he had to figure out how to convince Arya to go on a blind date, on Valentin’s day no less. Meera had already managed to get Jojen to agree, though Bran had a feeling that his friend was banking on the plans falling through. Jojen’s dating history was a bit spotty, a great guy who kept picking up lemons. Sour people with no imagination or a sense of fun, as Meera put it.   
Bran could agree, he’d met the last girl, she’d tried to get him to go home with her in front of Jojen. Who lost her number before the date was over. 

His phone pinged, pulling it out he had to laugh, Jojen ever since agreeing to the blind date had been trying to get Bran to tell him who Meera was trying to set him up with, completely unaware that Bran was in on the whole thing as an accomplice and not a bystander. 

Looking up as another jet flew over head allowed him to spot Arya walking towards him phone pressed to her ear. Even with her sunglasses on she looked agitated, her bag falling off of her shoulder didn’t help much. 

“No, we’re done.” She hung up and put the phone into the pocked of the cargo pants that she was wearing then adjusted her bag before looking up and putting on a fake smile.

“Hey bro.” 

“Hey,” he said, hopping off the car to give her a hug, “let’s get you all stowed away so we can take off.” That earned him a mild slap on the arm and a genuine smirk. They got into the car and began the drive back into the city. 

Driving back to Bran’s took longer than expected as there’d been an accident causing traffic to stall. The pair passed the time by catching up, playing car bingo, and Bran allowing Arya to hijack his radio. The latter being extremely generous of him as she had an eclectic taste in music, ranging from groups that he was sure just screamed into the mic to classical. Thankfully she chose a pop station. 

“So, who were you on the phone with?” He asked as he did his best to not look at the accident on his side of the road. 

“Take a wild guess.” Arya replied, all fun and good nature evaporating. 

“Not your boss?” 

“Gendry wants to buy out my share of the pub. Which is rich seeing as he’ll be going on deployment in two weeks. He just wants to sell it off to someone else who has offered him a higher price than he’s offering me. Probably his new girlfriend’s Dad.” Bran’s grip on the wheel tightened. 

“You gonna take him up on it?” 

“No. I’m currently working on amassing enough to buy him out, that’s what this sudden series of flights is for.” She smiled, “I’ve been prepping for this ever since the incident with the college party.” 

Bran bit the inside of his cheek lightly to hold the angry look that wanted to spill over from the incident that she was referring to.

Arya had been away on a long haul ferrying job when Gendry agreed to allow a group of college guys use the place after hours for a party. It had been a mess and not worth the lost revenue, the pair had almost had to close the place just because of the damages. To say that Arya had been livid was an understatement. She had spent the rest of the month barely speaking to her boyfriend and partner while she spearheaded fixing the place. It had shown her that Gendry wasn’t really interested in running the place. Arya loved it though. 

“What’s the tune to?” 

“When all is said and signed? I’ll be eating bread and butter for each meal and that’ll be an extravagant purchase.” 

He hissed, that was a lot of money considering how his sister despite her appearance was more likely to save her money rather than spend it. Something he was still trying to figure out how to do. 

“I’ll make it up,” she said, “Won’t take long, summer vacations are coming up and I’ll be back to eating healthy again.” She flashed him a smile. 

“So you’re over him?” 

“I’m over his shenanigans, I was with him since I was fourteen,” she sighed,“don’t tell Mum that. Or Dad for that matter.” She looked out the window, they had made it to the other side of the accident zone and traffic was picking up. 

‘Well there goes that idea.’ Bran thought as he switched lanes. 

“What idea?” Arya asked. Shoot. 

“I said that out loud?” He asked inwardly cringing. 

“Yep, let me guess you were gonna try and get me and him back together?” 

Bran laughed shaking his head, “No, no I have a friend-” 

Arya somehow managed to do a full body eye roll, it was impressive. 

“Hang on hear me out-” 

“Let me guess, he’s a great guy and I’ll really like him. Or better yet he’s really fun? I don’t need you setting me up.” She was glaring at him now. 

“I’m not Meera is.” Bran blurted out, anything to keep from being incinerated by her glare, even if it meant throwing his girlfriend under the buss.

“Meera? Is trying to set me up on a date?” Arya asked, skepticism dripping off her words, each individual one saturated enough to spawn a paragraph of liberally soaked words. 

“Yes, I told her that you were coming in town and would be here over Valentines day, she told me that she knew someone in need of a date, I know this person by the way, and asked if I thought you’d be a good fit for them. I said it might work, if you were willing. There is no pressure.” He held his hands up, managing to keep his palms on the steering wheel. 

Silence reigned for what felt like hours as the world sped past until they were almost to Bran’s apartment. 

“Can I take a nap before I decide?” 

Bran smirked, “Sure, couch is all yours.” 

“Brat.” She said giving him a good natured shove. 

 

. . . . 

Meera stuck her head into her brother’s room, he was relaxing on the black futon that he’d somehow managed to fit into his room which was cluttered with his books, bags, clothes and other miscellaneous belongings you couldn’t see the floor.   
“Hey, you working?” 

He looked up, pulling out an earbud, “What’s up?” 

“I’ve got you a date for tomorrow.” She grinned as Jojen groaned and hid his face in his hands. 

“Why did I agree to this?” 

“I think it might have something to do with not wanting to end up on t.v. as the Guinness world record holder for ‘most cats owned by single man’.” Meera said, watching her brother for a long minute before continuing.   
“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want Joge.” 

“Yes I do, I gave my word.” His voice sounded hollow as his hands were still over his face. 

“Life isn’t a Shakespearian play, you don’t have to be so chivalrous.” His hands came off his face at that. 

“Meera, this isn’t about being chivalrous, it’s about how I like to approach relationships, I say I’m going to do something and I do it. You’ve been living with me for how long now?” 

“Almost twenty-four horrid years now.” She teased him, “You’re an over achiever.” 

He shook his head, “What time do I need to be ready for this?” 

“Bran get’s off at five, so he and I are meeting at six, you and your date will also be meeting at six.” 

Jojen’s eyes narrowed, “A double date?” 

“Well kinda,” She didn’t want to give away the scheme, “She’s an out of towner.” 

“It’s one of Bran’s sisters.” He said after a few beats.

Meera didn’t move, didn’t blink, nearly didn’t breath. She knew that not acting natural was one of the worst things she could do as it would only confirm his guess. But it was a reflex. 

“Meera,” He breathed out, his whole body tensing, as he worked to not explode at her. 

“I- I’m just going to go clean the bathroom.” She stuttered before fleeing the room. Leaving her brother to stew. 

. . . 

“So I’m not getting even the tiniest hint as to whom I’ll be spending my evening with?” Arya whinged at Bran as she changed her clothes into something Bran could only assume was the nicer of the clothes she’d brought with her. 

“Ari, I keep telling you it won’t be a blind date if I tell you his name.” Bran replied from his bed where he was relaxing, he didn’t need to change out of his work clothes. He’d specifically worn a combination that Meera would like so that he wouldn’t need to fight with Arya over the bathroom. 

“I keep telling you that I only want to know his name so as not to come off looking like schmuck, I can’t just walk up to him and say ‘hey dude, nice to meet you.’” 

Bran sighed his sister knowing that it was pointless to argue with her. Keeping silent was the better option, that way he wouldn’t say anything too telling. He went back to playing on his phone, a text coming through from Jojen.   
“Did you say that your sister was engaged to a barber?” 

He shook his head, this wouldn’t be the first time that Jojen had gotten one of his siblings confused with another, or their significant others for that matter. As he went to reply Meera texted him,   
“Jojen is trying to figure out which of your sisters he’s being set up with. Careful.’ 

In all honesty Bran couldn’t see why they just couldn’t tell the pair who they were going out with, but Meera had insisted on keeping their identities a secret from each other. Bran decided to call Jojen, he stepped into the living room in an attempt for privacy. 

“Jojen, it’s Bran.” 

“Hey,” Bran could hear the trepidation in his friends voice. 

“Look, this whole secret keeping thing is Meera’s idea, if I could tell you I would.” 

“She’s not going to brake up with you over spilled beans.” Bran blinked, was Jojen whinging at him too? He couldn’t take that. 

“I’ll tell you who,” he paused for dramatic effect, “when we get there.” 

Bran chuckled as his friend started cussing at him on the other end of the line. Turning to check on Arya’s progress he turned to see her walking out of his room in a dress, tasteful makeup, curled hair, and dressy flats. He nearly dropped his phone. 

“Dude, I hope you’ve got a tie on.” He said before hanging up. Arya gave him a weird look. 

“Who was that?” 

“Your date.” She arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Calling to cancel?” 

“Not after all the work you put in.” Bran said giving her another evaluating once over, the dress was black but the shoes were red, he wasn’t sure how to process the mix of signals. 

“Bran,” Arya said exasperated, “I didn’t want to scare off the guy by showing up in my flight clothes.” 

“I’m seriously considering letting you out of this.” 

“Too late, I’ve got my makeup on, and as you just stated I put in a lot of work on my appearance.” 

“How did you curl your hair?” 

Arya rolled her eyes, “I travel with my beauty stuff, I only needed to use your soaps, and gel the latter being a great brand by the way.” 

Bran was about to launch another protest only to be cut off, “You set this up, you can live with the consequences.” Arya smirked, “now let’s get to our dates.” 

. . . . . 

Bran couldn’t help it, he looked over at the table where his sister and Jojen were sitting again, only to be greeted with two of Arya’s fingers. Suppressing his irritation he turned back to see Meera smirking at him. “They look like they’re getting along just fine.” 

Bran shrugged as he pulled out one of the fries from his food basket, they had settled on going to a shopping mall that had a lot of tourist pull for the evening. It was simple, in Meera’s words. 

“Next year you should let me take you somewhere that has plates.” He griped fondly. 

“Only if you let me plan everything else.” Meera said, picking at the remains of her own dinner. “You finished?” She asked, standing up with her tray. Bran nodded following her lead. 

Slipping his hand into hers after they’d left the food court, only for her to slip her hand away and wrap her arm around his waist. “Admit it, I have the best ideas.” 

Bran laughed, “Why would I need to do that when you already know the truth?” 

“I like affirmation.” She replied smugly. 

“Alright, Meera you have some of the best ideas that I’ve ever had the pleaser of assisting with.” 

“I asked for affirmation, not mushy.” She said, giving him a light squeeze. 

“I like mushy. When no one’s around to make fun of me for it.” The last part was added under his breath but Meera still caught it. 

“Yeah, your brothers are a bit overbearing. Except Jon and Rickon, they’re alright.” 

Bran chuckled allowing himself to relax for the first time that evening. 

 

. . . . .   
Arya watched the couple leave via the metal napkin holder giving the allusion that she and Jojen were talking to each other. A smirk in place as they rounded the corner and out of sight.   
“Let’s go.” She said, starting to stand up only to have Jojen catch her arm and gently pull her back down. 

“We need to wait a few more minutes, just incase they come back around can’t let them get wise to our plan.” A devilish grin formed and was mirrored on his potential partner’s face as she settled back into her chair. 

They had hit it off surprisingly well for a blind date, and Meera had kept Bran from policing her every move like her annoying older brothers were want to do, though despite their best efforts the newer couple felt smothered. Thus a plan had emerged. Jojen had a friend who owned a club a few minutes from there and as two grown adults they could go on their own and loose the love birds to have some fun. 

“Ok now let’s go.” Jojen said, conspiratorially mischief glinting in his eyes, he rose and offered her a hand up. Arya grabbed it and they made for the doors that would lead out to the parking lot where Jojen had parked. That would leave Meera and Bran on their own, Meera needing a ride, but they were sure that the pair could handle it.

. . . . 

Meera was fuming as she sat in Bran’s car, he was driving her home keeping his mouth shut but if his tight grip on the steering wheel was any indication he shared her feelings on being ditched by their respective siblings. 

“We really shouldn’t be too surprised.” Bran said, after a while. 

“Why’s that?” Meera ground out. 

“Arya is a prankster at heart, Jojen is always down to make a bit of mischief if it means no one gets hurt. We basicly set ourselves up for this situation, should have seen it coming myself, Arya hates blind dates.” He started tapping the steering wheel with his thumb, a newer habit he’d started since getting his car when he was thinking. 

“I get that, if they keep going out together one day I might laugh at this but for now I’m just mad.” 

“So prank them back.” Bran said, the tapping on the wheel increasing as he pulled onto Meera’s street. 

“How?” 

“You know your brother better than I, what would drive him up the wall without damaging anything.” 

Meera catching onto Bran’s idea let a smug look cross her features, “Wanna help, I’m sure your sister isn’t innocent in this?” 

Bran shared her look as he pulled into her driveway, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

. . . . . 

Arya had Bran’s spare key and was very grateful that she did as it was four in the morning when she attempted to quietly let herself into his flat. She tripped over the shoes at the front door, only just managing to catch herself before she face planted into the rug, but not before the weighted door slammed closed. She hissed, knowing that Bran probably couldn’t have slept through that and braced herself for the onslaught of a chewing out she was bound to get. 

She and Jojen had a great time, she had gotten pleasantly buzzed as he would have to drive them home. He was a great guy she had to admit when she’d seen him in his sweater vest and chinos she didn’t think he had an ounce of daring in him. She was wrong, and had enjoyed plenty of his daring. No they didn’t do anything that they might regret in the morning, but they did exchange numbers. 

Arya walked over to the couch before she remembered that Bran had allowed her to take his bed, but she couldn’t see anything that resembled a person on the couch. Getting closer she poked one of the cushions. Nope Bran wasn’t on the couch.   
She went into his room and after a moments hesitation she turned on the light, the bed was empty save a piece of paper that was folded in half so that it stood up. In her intoxicated state it took a bit before she could focus enough to read it, ‘Arya, no sex in my bed.’ 

She laughed until she fell over from exhaustion onto the bed. 

. . . . 

It was nearly five in the morning when Jojen let himself in through his kitchen door, it had been ages since he’d had to sneak into the house. 

Sneaking up the stairs he was carful to not put his full weight on the squeaky stair. Meera’s door was mostly closed, only a crack was visible due to the night light that she slept with when she was trying to ward off nightmares. He muffled a sigh and started to regret the stunt that he and Arya had pulled.   
Not much he could do about it now though. 

His own door was open but with the light off stepping into the room and turning on the light gave him pause. His previously organized mess of a room was now spotless. Nothing was on the floor all papers were stacked neatly, every book was lined up to perfection, his bed was even made up to a military precision that would have caused his Dad to shed a tear of joy. 

Shock is what prompted him to stumble back down the hall and to enter his sisters room. In the dim light he could see that there was something off about her bed. The lump indicating that someone was sleeping in the bed was larger than normal. He looked at the floor to see that not only were Meera’s clothes on it, but a collection of male clothes as well. 

He backed out of the room slowly, trying to be rational about the whole situation.   
. . . .   
Meera smiled at Osha in thanks as her friend placed a mug of coffee in front of her, Bran who was sat next to her audibly thanked her when she left one in front of him, before she walked off muttering something under her breath about unexpected house guests. Meera gave a slight shake of her head knowing that the woman wouldn’t have turned her and Bran away even if she’d had a hot date over.   
She hadn’t so she didn’t get to really complain about much. 

After setting up their respective homes for the two rouge siblings, Meera and Bran had crashed at Osha’s to give the appearance that they were sleeping at the others home to both siblings. They’d gotten to share Osha’s couch, which wasn’t too shabby of a place to sleep. Though when Meera had envisioned sleeping with Bran for the first time this wasn’t how it played out. 

“’Ave either of you heard from them yet?” Osha asked when she walked over from the counter, she got the morning off from work today after working late on Valentine’s day, and seeing as she was her own boss she didn’t need an excuse so long as someone else was able to open up the shop in the morning. 

“The alarm was disarmed at my place around five this morning, I’m sure that Jojen is still sleeping off his fun from last night.” Meera said, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Arya is likely to be the same, and if they decided to have a ‘sleep over’,” Meera had to hide her amusement at his using air quotes to convey his innuendo with her cup of coffee, “at Meera’s then I’m sure that it’ll be a bit before we hear from them.” 

“Well then it’s a good thing that it’s Saturday and ya don’t have to go into work.” Osha replied. 

Bran nodded in agreement as he’d taken a swig of coffee. Meera couldn’t suppress her snicker this time, Osha was an acquired taste that she and Bran were getting along like a house on fire was amazing to her, though that could just be from Bran’s own experience with his brothers. 

“I kinda hope that Jojen peaks into my room before I get home, I’m sure that Mr. Chuckles being under the blankets will give him a heart attack.” 

“How long do you think it’s gonna take him to figure out that the clothes on the floor are his?” Bran asked through a chuckle. 

Osha turned to the couple observing them as the burst into giggles, firmly resolving to not get on their bad side, Meera she could handle, but both together she knew she wouldn’t stand a chance. 

. . . . 

Meera and Bran were out running errands together a typical Saturday activity that they normally did separately, but as they were still waiting to hear from their siblings they didn’t want to return home too soon. But around one in the afternoon Bran got a text from Arya letting him know that he was very funny and that he was out of milk. 

But Meera got a phone call. 

“Hi Dad.” She looked over at Bran causing him to pause in starting his car up. 

“Jojen called you?” she smirked, biting her bottom lip to keep from outright laughing.   
“Oh, so he found his dirty laundry and Mr. Chuckles? Of course. Did he mention that he ditched me last night? Ok, I’ll talk to you later, love you.” She hung up the phone before she burst out laughing, Bran joined her. 

“Jojen called Dad this morning really early, he was whispering about how he’d come home and found that there was girl clothes and guy clothes on the floor and a big lump in my bed. So naturally Dad has to call and find out what’s happened.” 

“He’s only calling now?” Bran asked when he managed to breath again. 

“Well he turns off his phone at night or leaves it on in a different room, so he only just got the voice mail.” Meera gasped out. 

“You know what this means?” 

“No what?” 

“We can go back into the store and get the perishables.” Meera gave a huff and playfully slapped his arm. 

. . . 

Arya climbed out of the passengers side of the car with her stuff, ducking her head back in,   
“I’ll check ya later bro.” 

“Don’t be a stranger Ari.” Bran replied with a smile. 

“I don’t plan on it,” she paused, “I want to thank you and Meera for all the fun I had, don’t think I’ve ever had such a good time on a blind date.” 

“I’ll pass the message on.” She nodded at his statement. 

“Well I’ll see ya later.” 

Bran watched her walk towards the air port with a smile, if that was any indication she was on her way to getting through her break up much better than when she’d arrived. Not to mention there just might be a future for her and Jojen together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please read and review! Or just ask questions, those work too.


End file.
